A quantum dot (QD) is a cluster of atoms whose dimensions in all directions are less than the quantum mechanical wavelength of an electron or a "hole". Quantum dots are believed to possess unique energy band structures and are contemplated for use in a variety of electro-optical devices. See, for example, C. Ulrich et al, Phys. Rev. B, Vol. 52, 12212 (1995) and H. Grabert et al, Z. Phys. B, Vol. 85, 317 (1991), both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
To exploit the unique properties of quantum dots, it is desirable to form them in regular arrays of substantially uniform size. Ideally the dots are sufficiently close together that they are coupled by quantum mechanical tunneling. Such arrays have potential applications as photodetectors, lasers and single electron transistors.
Unfortunately conventional fabrication techniques will not make such arrays with the desired uniformity and regular spacing. Accordingly there is a need for a new method for fabricating quantum dot arrays.